


He pulled the trigger

by CaptainClovey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, implied captain canary, implied coldwave, legends of tomorrow 1x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClovey/pseuds/CaptainClovey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 1x09 Left Behind. The missing scene immediately following 1x07 Marooned, following Snart and his return to the Waverider after doing the deed. </p><p>"Sara must’ve noticed where he looking because she reached out with her other hand to lightly touch his own arm, not wanting him to worry or blame himself for that. But Leonard flinched back at the contact, looking up at her with caution as she held back her sigh. The three of them had grown close and now it felt they were back at square one. Or even negative one, now that Mick was gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He pulled the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing directly implies a relationship between any of the characters since I like to match the tone/pace of the show but it can be read to imply them. There's definitely some Rogue Canary brotp feels though. I'll probably write some more missing scenes of Leonard missing Mick and stuff because we didn't get enough of it in the show. [there's never enough]. Reviews and suggestions are all greatly appreciated!!

He pulled the trigger. 

It didn’t hit its target. 

“I knew you lacked the guts” Mick growled, his gaze turning back to stare Leonard down. They knew each other well. 

But not well enough. Not anymore. 

There was a thud as Mick’s body hit the ground, Leonard lowering his gun with remorseful look after having to knock out his partner. Again. 

“I _am_ sorry Mick”, he said, as if the other could still hear him. As if that mattered at all. He hoped, deep down, it did. 

He let out a shaky sigh, blinking hard in attempt to refuse the tears which tried to form. Not now. Not ever if he could help it. 

Snart glanced around, wary of anyone who’d see him sparing Mick. But all that surrounded them was a misty forest and leering trees, he had made sure to drag his body far from the Waverider for more than one reason. 

Looking back to the slumped form of his partner, he felt loathing rise and threaten to smother him, but not at Mick. He could never hate Mick. His partner had only been who he knew him to be, and hating him for that would be like hating fire for doing the one thing it was meant to do. Burn. 

It was a self loathing that was slowly choking him now, for failing Mick so badly. For dragging him onto this mission in 2016. For selfishly stealing him from a place that was the epitome of what he wanted. For planning to finally leave him, except in the middle of nowhere. 

It was against every instinct in his body and it broke his most sacred code, you don’t leave one of your own behind. 

But. 

But, spoke a cold part of him that felt heavy in his heart, you’re not leaving him. Not forever. You could never do that. It was why you couldn’t let him stay in 2046. 

As many times as they had fought, when one or both of them had been in prison or after that one job had gone so badly that they had ‘broken off’ their partnership, Leonard had never considered a situation in which he’d never see Mick again. 

And now, with the use of time travel, he didn’t have to. He could leave Rory here, just for now, help the crew which he had chosen to protect over his own partner, and once the job was done, he’d be back before even a few minutes had passed. Back to take Mick to 2016, where he could keep an eye on him and let his temper cool out for real this time. 

Of course it was that same reasoning that had thought Mick would just calm down after being ripped from 2046, instead of betraying the entire team to Time Pirates. To others, such a plan would be cold to say the least. To abandon his partner in some time and place and trust he’d return in time once Mick was no longer a direct danger to the team. 

But honestly, it wasn’t Captain Cold who wanted to abandon his partner right now. It was Leonard Snart, the one who was just trying to keep everybody alive. 

He almost felt like cursing Barry Allen for dragging this conscience into the light, back when he’d started the no killing rule. But it wasn’t The Flash’s fault his loyalties were divided now. He had let himself grow attached to this new team, had let them mean as much to him as his partnership to Mick did and some even smaller part of himself had tricked itself into thinking he could be one of them. Someone who could save the world. 

Looking at Mick though, he knew that he could never be a hero. He could do good things, even help people, but that wouldn’t make him a good person. That wouldn’t make up for all the decisions he had made in the past. The present. The future, technically speaking. 

Snart swallowed and holstered his gun, rubbing his fingers against his face hard as he tried to steel himself to do it. 

“I will come back for you, Mick.” He swore, though his words fell on deaf ears. His voice sounded raw and shook, Leonard huffing as he fought back the feelings that tried to choke him. He furiously rubbed at his face with his sleeve, sucked in a breath of cold air and turned sharply, wanting to return to the ship as if this had been nothing. 

The others had quickly assumed Captain Cold would ‘take care’ of his partner. Well Captain Cold wasn’t going to let down their expectations. 

He would be the crook they needed him to be. The criminal, the thief, the killer that Rip had wanted on this mission, until the mission was over. Once Vandal Savage was dead and he needed to hitch a ride back to this very moment, then he could tell them that Leonard Snart would never kill a member of his crew, especially his own damned partner in crime. Just maybe then they’d see he wasn’t as cold hearted as he liked to pretend. As he let them believe. 

After all, if he’d been truly cold hearted, he’d have never chosen their side over Mick’s. 

His fingers tightened on his holstered gun as the Waverider’s door lowered for him. Leonard wasn’t sure what to expect on his return, but three figures were in the bay as he walked onto the ship. They were watching him, judging him as he came to stop in front of them, his face hard and unreadable, or at least he tried to appear so. Maybe they’d pass off the redness as just exposure to the cold. 

Leonard barely stopped himself from glancing over his shoulder as the door shut behind him. He wouldn’t give the others the pleasure of knowing there was a part of him that cared enough to look back.

The three, out of the seven remaining members of their team, were of no surprise to Leonard. They were the only ones who held any hope that he wouldn’t return alone. 

After all, Ray held onto that optimism for everyone. It was why Mick had felt indebted to the boy scout in the first place. He was so damn sure there was good in everyone, that loyalty and doing the right thing was something everyone could inherently relate to, that he’d die from a beating to prove his point. Maybe he had hoped this would’ve been another example he was right.  
Instead he looked genuinely shocked to see Leonard back and without Mick, his eyes trailing to the gun before back at the criminal’s hard face, the realisation washing over him before he slumped a little and nodded, as if he should’ve known all along. 

Jax already had his arms crossed, looking disgusted and angry with Leonard. Well, Snart couldn’t blame the kid, he felt quite the same with himself. Jax was a team player, his powers were literally founded on his close relationship to Stein, and it’d be a lie to say the pair of criminals hadn’t grown to like the kid and vice versa. He probably held onto some idea that the partnership between the crooked pair had meant enough to Leonard to stop him from pulling the trigger. The kid was half right of course, but Cold wasn’t going to let him know that. He’d let them all think their worst. Besides, growing close to anyone now, only seemed to end in disaster. 

Which is why it hurt the most to see Sara’s expression, glowering at him with her hands on her hips. Leonard couldn’t hold her gaze for more than a moment, breaking the contact to look down at the ground, which resulted in a huff from her. 

“I- I’ll tell Rip that- that we’re ready to go.” Ray broke the silence, but only to excuse himself, retreating quickly now that his hopes had been dashed. 

Jax didn’t even speak as he walked off, maybe to tell Stein, maybe to just escape the presence of someone he thought had murdered their own partner in cold blood. Snart knew that, while the others would be uncomfortable with what he’d done, they’d try to brush it under the carpet and just pretend it never happened. But the kid wasn’t like that. He could feel this was going to come back to bite him later. 

Sara however, refused to budge. She wasn’t the type to walk off in anger, she wanted to confront this now. So the assassin remained standing in his way, waiting. 

Which was frustrating when all he wanted to do was escape. Preferably to some quiet corner in the ship and destroy something. Destroy something else so he didn’t turn on himself and tear at every vulnerable part that had dared exposed itself on this adventure. 

But she was as stubborn as Leonard was patient on a good day. And today was not a good day.

“Sara.” He said in a flat voice, still tactfully avoiding her gaze because he knew if he looked up to meet it, he’d see all the emotions he was trying to suppress in himself, and he didn’t want to confront that right now. Not in front of her.

“So, did you kill him?” She asked bluntly, holding no punch and sparing no time. 

It was because of her no nonsense attitude that had made him and Mick respect her so, but right now he didn’t appreciate it. He flickered his gaze up to hers, sharp and, despite his best efforts to appear otherwise, looking irritated. 

“I took care of it.” He replied in a clipped tone, as if his stiff posture and hard expression weren’t signs enough that he didn’t want to talk right now. 

She crossed her arms now, leaning back with an expression of disbelief. 

“It? Are you referring to Mick as an ‘It’ now?” Her tone was anything but pacifying, she wasn’t going to let him slip away until she had said her piece. “Or by ‘It’ do you just mean the act of killing your partner?”

He let out a sigh of frustration, turning away from Sara to face one of the corners of the room. He really didn’t want to do this right now. 

“What do you want from me Sara?” He growled, but he cringed as it sounded more like a desperate plea to be left alone. 

Turned away from the assassin, he let his expression crumple a little. However, she followed him, coming to stand only a step behind him. Her hand hovered to grab his shoulder, to force him to face her, but she let it drop, instead staring at his back.

“I want to know what happened to the man who wouldn’t let me kill Stein.” She folded her arms, waiting for Leonard to face her. 

“The man whose number one priority was rescuing his partner when the entire world’s future was at risk.” She continued as he let out a slight huff of exasperation. 

“The crook with the code, that no one on his team gets left behind or iced. Any of this sound familiar Snart?” He could hear the anger and hurt in her tone. Maybe she thought him a hypocrite for saving her from killing Stein only to seemingly kill Mick. 

He turned around to face her now, frowning hard as he did his best not to clench his fists. “And what good is a code when you’re the only one following it?” 

It was a mistake to look directly at Sara’s face however, she looked almost as betrayed as Mick had when he had woken up in that field. As if she had known him well enough to believe he wouldn’t do this and yet he’d done it anyway. 

“He betrayed us. He sold us out to the time pirates and he was going to kill you if I hadn’t stopped him.” His eyes flickered to the bandage wrapped over her shoulder and arm from the flames that had seared her skin. If he had got there sooner, he could’ve stopped this. But really he was just relieved he hadn’t got there any later, the idea of Mick seriously injuring the assassin made him feel sick. 

Sara must’ve noticed where he looking because she reached out with her other hand to lightly touch his own arm, not wanting him to worry or blame himself for that. But Leonard flinched back at the contact, looking up at her with caution as she held back her sigh. The three of them had grown close and now it felt they were back at square one. Or even negative one, now that Mick was gone. 

“It would take a lot more than just Mick to stop me. Thanks for the rescue by the way, but we had him under control after that. We didn’t need to kill-”

“There wasn’t any other option.” He snapped, not wanting to hear a lecture about killing from an ex-assassin.

Sara grimaced at that reply, taking a step forward so that she was literally in Leonard’s face as she glared up at him. 

“You told me yourself, that’s how a killer thinks. You said that wasn’t me anymore. Are you really saying now you’re no better?”

He wasn’t one to back down so he stayed put and stared down at her, unable to avoid her gaze now they were literally face to face. He felt cornered and frustrated, he had chosen to save the team and now he was being vilified for doing so. Sure, he had joined this mission partly tempted by the hopes of being a better than just a crook defined by his past, but look where that got him. What was the point of trying to be better when it only meant people would expect more and more of you?

“You don’t know me Sara. I’ve killed a lot of people for less. Even those who just stood in my way.” He threatened, arching a brow to emphasise she needed to move. 

Of course, he didn’t think Sara would actually be threatened, but her expression seemed to suggest she was accepting defeat. He could persist in being cold and closed off much longer than she could relent on trying to make him open up. She took a step to the side, her hands dropping to her sides as she shook her head. 

“Yeah, I don’t know you. And it seems like Mick didn’t either. So who are you trying to be Snart?” 

Leonard felt like he had been punched in the gut, but Sara hadn’t touched him. She was standing to the side with a look of disappointment that he couldn’t stomach for more than a glance before he needed to stride out of the room. 

He didn’t know anymore. And right now, he didn’t want to care.


End file.
